The present invention relates generally to the field of directory management software, and more particularly to the field of Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) data content and structure maintenance.
LDAP is typically implemented as part of a solution stack in a directory service environment wherein identity and access data are critical to an operating application infrastructure. Generally, the “front end” of a directory service solution stack or directory service environment is a LDAP service. LDAP provides a common language that client applications and servers use to communicate with one another. Generally, the “back end” of a directory service environment is a directory data store that contains data tables and database schema that LDAP references as communications occur.